gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness' Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness Part 1
The Series *The Darkness's Revenge *The Darkness's Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back *The Darkness' Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness part 1 *The Darkness's Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness part 2 Characters *Bill Plunderbones/Spirit of Light *Bobby Moon *Albertus Spark *Stardust/Dusty *Cherie *Richard Goldvane *Jack Pistola *Parax *Johnny Goldtimbers *Keria Kinover- Mar *General Jason Shiprat * General Lawrence Daggerpaine * Kitty * Marc Cannonshot * Tyler Crossbones * Davy Gunfish Promos DR3ptt.jpg|Corrupted Keira bob7.jpg|Supreme Overlord Bob is back once again kittydear1.2.jpg|Evil Kitty Theme for Part 1 and 2 Prologue In a effort to destroy the Caribbean Seas, the Evil Shadow Being used the Great Darkness Citadel, but was foiled and destroyed by combined efforts of Bill Plunderbones and the Spirit of Light. To bring Peace to the world the Darkness's Host, Bobby Moon, sacrificed herself to destroy him. Believing her dead the Pirates mourned her sacrifice and the defeat of darkness, not knowing that she survived and a new threat is underway. Chapter 1 Planning NETHEREALM- Time Unknown Bobby Moon's spirit wandered around the Netherealm helplessly. '' "Ah, so this is what its like being a spirit." ''She looked around at the empty realm, "It SUCKS!!! I wish they had cookies here!" she said looking sad. Suddenly a portal opened and a disembodied voice said, "We have cookies in here." "Yay!" Bobby said, and went in disppearing into the void, becoming nothing but '''STARDUST!' ''She and the mysterious person came out of the portal and into a dark castle in the Nightmare Relam, "What is this about?"'' Bob said questioningly.'' The figure was wearing a hood over their face, as was everyone else around. The figure turned to her and said, "It's me."'' They pulled off her hood revelaing''... "Dusty!!!!!" Bob said, "My Chaos Sister!" she said and hugged her. "Yep, the time has come now that the Great Shadow Being is defeated it's time for us to take over." Dusty said, her eyes glowing red. "Oh so an all out attack on The Forces of Light?" Bob said with a sneer. Another cloaked figure appeared and lowered his hood, " Exactly." he said. "AL!" Bob shouted in astonishment. Al's face turned red and his eyes glowed black, ''"Its High Lord of Darkness Albertus Sparkington, to you." ''he shouted angrily.'' '' Bob just snickered, "What you trying to sound like Sparticus?" Dusty hid a smirk as well, while Albertus just grew more angry. "Don't patronize me we could have left you alone in that dimension and done nothing." He said right in her face. Bob just challenged and said, "THIS IS SPARTICUS!" Albertus just blew up in rage and sent courses of lava below across the plain,"SILENCE!" he shouted. "Oh ya, where are my cookies?" Bob said stubbornly. "The cookies were a lie." Albertus sneered. Bob became enraged and displayed a powerful shadow wave around whole area. "DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ALMIGHTY SUPREME OVERLORD OF DARKNESSE!?" She shouted in anger. Albertus just shrunk in fear, "Meep!" A tent opened up and another cloaked figure came out, holding a plate covered with a silver cover. The guy said nothing and just opened the cover revealing fresh baked steaming cookies. "YES!" Bob said with glee and grabbed them and devoured them. The cloaked figure nodded and disappeared backwards into the tent. "Ok, weird??" Albertus said then he turned to Bob and said, "So now will you join us?" Bob stopped devouring for a minute and looked and said, "Join you for what?" she said with a muffled and full mouth. '' ''Albertus just facepalmed and motioned toward the big table with a map. "The defeat of the Forces of Light."'' Dusty said coming behind them.'' "Oh sounds fun!" Bob replied. "Yes, it should be fun."'' Albertus said with a smirk.'' "So how will we defeat them?" Bob said holding a cookie. Then, Dusty motioned toward a open area with hundreds of dark blimp things being loaded and sent through a portal. "Invasion" She said sinisterly. Chapter 2: A Nice Day Caribbean SEA - CORTEVOS OCEAN The Iron Wrath a lv 6 Copperhead War Brig sailed through the Turqoiuse blue waters shooting broadsides of orange and smoke at unsuspecting ships of Navy and EITC and the occasional Skeleton frigates. in a instant the mighty ships sink below in a barrage of smoke and fire never to be seen again. The helmsperson gives a sassy quote of Brashness. Cherie the helmsperson laughed manically as a EITC Behemoth went down in flames. the cannoneer Bill Plunderbones just rolled his eyes. the Other cannoneers Jack Pistola and Richard Goldvane just laughed as well as their mighty Revenant Rams shot out infinite barrages of Fury spectral blasts at the ships and shouted a Huzzah. Not to long ago the Great Shadow Being, and his weapon the Dark Citadel in a bid to destroy the Universe but was foiled by 6 heroes of Light weilding 6 all powerful blades that vanquished the darkness. Now it was a era of peace and joy with the blades stored away on the island of Cuba in the vaults of the Daggerpaine Industries. Bill got off his cannon and went behind Cheire and back hugged her and kissed her cheek. she turned her head and said Go Back to cannoning You " then kissed him and turned her attention back to owning ships with her godlike broadsides. Bill started to fire again when his eyes glowed yellow and the ancient voice of the Spirit of Light which dwelled in him spoke " This era of peace is over i sense something looming something Big about to happen". Bill looked past the ships and saw dark clouds on the horrizon " I think you might be right" he whsipered. Chapter 3: Invasion of the World-London , Egypt, New York The skies of London were grey as always with the chance of rain about to fall any minute. Riverboats sailed calmly down the River Thames. The London Clock tower chimed 12:00 pm the afternoon. In St george's palace the King of the British Empire George Agustus John Breasly sat at his desk writing paperwork when his right hand man Lord Blastshot came in carrying more paperwork and behind him Lord Johnny Goldtimbers with his decorative cane came in slowly. John looked up and hollared "More Paperwork Ive been signing things all day, whats this one about". "well sir its..." Blashot didnt get to finish as a explosion rocked the area shattering the stainglass window behind them. " What The Hell was that " Johnny said getting up "Sir We are under attack" a sentry from a tower shouted " who in their right mind would dare to attack the greatest Empire in the world." Brealsy shouted back. suddenly a shaodw fell across the palace and another explosion rocked the tower and silenced the sentry as he fell to his doom. the 3 guys looked up and saw a huge dark shadowy thing with a insignia of red and black. "it cant be" John said shocked. Under the Darkened skies of The Country of Romania as a Mighty Castle stood on a hill with several broken roof and walls litering its design and banners of the The Society of Darkness symbol hung on the walls and a big billowing flag bearing the Symbol on its main tower, On a balcony overlooking the land and behind a ridge a fleet of Airships lifted off to the West , East and North, All on missions of destruction "I've Waited for this moment for a long time." Bobby Moon said "Yes,The Time has come for The Darkness to claim the World once and for all " Albertus said, looking past the ridge as more airships took off toward the south. EGYPT: GIZA The sun shone down brightly on the humid country of Egypt with the pyramids of Giza in background. The main pyramid had a Society of Light base inside it. the governess Keria Kinover -Mar was busy looking at scrolls of ancient history,when a bell rang in distance. "The Warning bell" Lord Parax said, Parax was the Leader of the Ottoman Empire visiting Egypt. they both ran out of the pyramid and sw dark clouds in distance."Whats the emergency?" Keria said. suddenly a orange fireball appeared out of the clouds and impacted the pyramids structure sending rocks down, another followed impacting the sand this time."Are we under attack?" General Shiprat said as he approached. more fireballs landed on the pyramid and sand " who would dare to attack My Empire" Parax said holding a bucket of feet "mmm i love me some good feet". out of the clouds came 3 shadow airships that were atatcking London. "word from John Breasly in England, London is under seige by airships" Shiprat said " This cant be happening" Keria said as more explosions rocked the pyramids. "Whats going on exactly" Parax said noming on a foot. "Invasion of Darkness" Keira said grimly. Several airships landed on some dunes and their bomb doors opened, hundreds of shadow soilders came out and charged for the area. "Finally i could use a fight" Parax said dropping his bucket of feet. he drew his mighty sword The Sapphire Curse, and charged at the armies. "Governess we must get you out of here" Shiprat said "I should stay with my country but i think Parax has it all handled" she said. Parax rammed into the armies sending it buckling backwards with great force. he swung his sword and sliced through 8 soilders and grabbed 3 more and crushed them. "No one can defeat Lord Parax " he shouted confidently. then a bomb from a airship dropped imploding the area around him. a crater was left with Parax standing in middle unscathed. he lauhed Manically "That all you got " he jumped into the air and landed on the airship platform and sliced into its rotors sending it crashing into the Nile River as he jumped off and landed in the sand surrounded b y shaodw warriors. "he streteched this arms and they all were blown back and exploded.A Airship approached the Pyramid and shot a grapple cable into it and several Darklets came out and landed on it, Keira was getting to her bunker when she saw them and shot some light eco energy beams at them destroying 2 and injuring the 3rd. Shiprat then launched the Tri-Cannons at the airship imploding some of it and it crashed in to tyhe small pyramid destroying it in a magnificent explosion. the Darklets remaning charged at Keria but she stooed her ground and shot a concentrated Eco energy beam that destroyed them all, she stagged back at using her power and skills. she then went into the bunker followed by Shiprat and another person. Back in London smoke was billowing up from the buildings as more bombs were dropped from airships. "Launch the Skyships to deal with them" Breasly demanded. "Sir the skyships have been sabotaged and damaged" Goldtimbers said coming in as slowly as possible. "That cant be" Blastshot said as a pillar started to collapse on them. Blastshot pushed them out of way but got struck by it and crushed. "Come on your majesty we have to go"Goldtimbers said as another explosion rocked the palace. Brealsy went to his private ship and Goldtimbers got in his as they flew upward the first airship over the palace shot 3 missile like rockets and exploded the Palace and the area around it. Brealsy looked over the sides at the destruction below. "They will pay for this whoever it is". he said angrily. as his ship reached the outskirts of the English Channel. "I Think we are safe sir" his captain said. Out of the smoke came a sinister looking ship of unknown design "What The??" he said "or not" the captain said disappointedly. The shadow ship opened fire with its 4 cannons and shot 4 shadow bolts at his ship striking the blimp parts and it exploded and started to plummet into the Channel below, Brealsy looked up at the shadow ship and heard a manically familiar laugh, Then he crashed into the water and exploded. In the bridge of the Shadow Ship, the figure laughed evily "Always wanted to do that John" Bobby Moon said smirking evily and picked up a bucket of fried chicken and ate it while still laughing "Bob loves me some Fried Chicken" Goldtimbers's ship escaped the area and he couldnt hear Breaslys ship or signal."Why am i always the survivor"he said clutching his cane.a signal came through "This is General Shiprat of Egypt we are under seige as well at the Pyramids". "On my way" Goldtimbers aid arming the cannons and steered toward the south east. Bob steered her shadow ship back into London's bombed zone and appraoched the London Clock tower Big Ben."Time shall die" she said and shot out the cannons into the clocktower and exploded it casuing smoke and debris to rise and fall down below. she also shot at the bridge destroyingi it and dropped several bombs on parliemtn building. "MUHAHAHAHHA" she shouted with glee. Another airship approached the tower bridge and shot several rockets at its north tower destroying it and its supports as a bomb was dropped on the middle sending the pieces into the river and boats. "England has fallen" Bob shouted happiliy eating another bucket of fried chicken. Over in the Great country of America the leader Marc Cannonshot was on his private yaht the RMS Cannonshot, in the Hudson River of New York when he received a telegram "Sir message from Johnny Goldtimbers of England he says Dark forces have taken London and are also attacking Egypt" Lieutenent Tyler Crossbones said suddenly they heard rumbling and over head dark shapes appeared and dropped bombs onto the river and city "Evasive Action" Marc shouted Tyler manned the little cannon boats and shot up at the airship suddenly a grapple cable came down and impaled him and the ship and a Darklet came down and sliced his head off as his body slumped into the river and ran at Marc "Tyler No" he said and shot a cannon at the darklet sending it back into the boat. rockets shot from the airships and imploded buildings. Marc got to shore after fending off few more darklets.he escaped into the sewer that led to his compound underneath the city. "Send a wire to Egypt telling them Surprise air raid from Shadow airships. New York Bombed"Marc said as his controllers did so. the bunker rocked with explosions as the city was torn apart above. "And get me to my Battleship we need to get to Hawaii"Marc said as he exited to another room. Bob's shadow ship landed where the british palace was and stepped out. in the rubble Matthew Blastshot burst out and shot at Bob she easily defelcted the bullets and lifted him in the air and dark force crushed his lungs and dropped his body back into the rubble. she grabbed another bucket of fried chicken and went into the destroyed palace. At Egypt the scene was grim as the sky was shrouded in smoke and shadow and the sand was littered with metal pieces and fires and dead bodies. Parax sliced away at more of the armies shouting angrily. he ripped the feet off of some of the soilders and devoured them shouting in glee. Keria was on her way down the Nile river toward the Mediterreranean. when a brdge gate closed done by Stardust "hello your highness"she said evily, Keria braced for a attack and readied herself as well. Dusty raced at her knocking her down and pinning her down shocking her with electricty. Keria kicked her off and threw her into the river using light eco powers. "im no ones prisoner" she said and spit in the water. she blasted the gate and sailed into the Medittereanean towards safety. Chapter 4: Caribbean Surprise Attack "ARGHH" The Spirit of Light said as he clutched his head. Bill did the same, Cherie and Jack and Rich noticed "Whats wrong" Rich said "Its beginning Total Invasion" Bill said :Invasion of what?" Jack questioned "Darkness" he shouted in agony. "But isnt Shadow Being destroyed " Cherie said steering her ship. "I dont know but something is going on in the world. " Bill said. suddenly a portal opened in front of them, and out came a badly damaged ship it sailed right into them as the portal closed. inside was Keria badly wounded "Guys i made it" she said weakly. They towed her onto the Iron Warth and set her down at the mast "Whats going on" Jack said "Darkness is invading the major countries in armadas of dark looking Airships. London has already fallen and Egypt is at war and now America is as well." she said exaughstedly. "It seems they are taking out the major countries but Russia and Spain and France have not been invaded yet for a unknown reason"she said "This cant be happening" Bill said. another portal opened up in the sky and out came masses of shadow energy and behind them were several Shadow Airships of a new design " Their Here" Keria said slipping down into sleep. Rich Jackie and Billy man the cannons and aim " Chere shouted and steered the ship into range they fired their scores of fury blasts up at the ships damageing the hulls. the bomb bay doors opened and several bombs dropped below "Detonate them quikcly" Cherie shouted as she manuvered through obstacles in the water. few of the bombs fell into the sea and exploded. and some crashed on the deck and exploded the mast."I know wat we need to do" Bill said and using his powers teleported himself to Cuba. a airship had already arrived and started to bomb the area and buildings. the defenses of Cuba shot out against it but only damaged the airship.Bill raced to the vault in Daggerpaine Industries and entered the secret code opening it he picked up a chest and carried it out. also sending signal to another thing. Up i space the signal was received by the Xl satellite cannon and it shot its cerulean beam down and implaled the ariship casuing it to explode and fall into the sea and land. Cherie had mangaed to steer the Iron Wrath to Padres Del Fuego port but when they got their another airship appeared but it looked much different and looked sinister. "whats that" Jackie said it landed on a building collapsing it and out stepped Bobby Moon "Ah My old friends did you miss Bob " she said smirkingly. "Bob how we thought you were dead" Rich said "ah but you can never kill the Bob or Fried Chicken Muahahah" she laughed. Cherie stepped toward her "Whats going on Bob" she said defiently. Bob approached her and said "The total Rising of Darkness Duh" then she zapped Cherie backward with a bolt of shadow energy "so my question will we be partners or enemies?" Bob said " Ill give you all the Subways of the world"she said. Cherie's mouth begane to water "SUBWAYS!!!" she shouted with glee. She then turned toward Rich and Jack who were like "Dont do it" she looked back at Bob abd back at them then looked out at Cuba in flames. she turned to Bob and shot a concentrated Blunderbuss full of light balls at her sending her right into the building "You cant claim me this time" she said . Bob got out of rubble and just sneered at them " Fools you will regret the day you defied the BOB" she shouted and shot bolkts of shadow lighting from her fingers at them. But then a huge Blue beam imploded in between her and the rest stopping her lighting and moving towards her. "What?" she said they all looked up and saw the Satellite Cannon hovering with a airship in flames falling behind. "Nice to see you again Bob" Bill said staring right at her "Ah My old noob friend Billy" she said with a sneer. Bill shot the cannon right in front of her again but she teleported away back in her ship "This is just the beginning "she shouted at them and opened a portal and sailed her shadow ship out as it closed. Bill hopped off the cannon and landed and hugged Cheire "guys we may Need these he said hauling a chest. he opened it revealing the 6 Light weapons Rich took the Light Curse with its greenish crystal design . Jack took the Light Tyrant with its blueish coloring. Cheire took the Golden sword design the Light Blade. and Bill took the World of Light Blade. "oh ya we are back in business" Rich said as they crossed their blades and they glowed with mystyical energy in the middle "but we still nedd 2 more people"jack said. "and i know who else it should be" bill said. keira was getting up and saw the guys weilding the 4 blades and the destruction around. "what did i miss?"she said. bill took a blade out of the chest and handed it to her "you have been chosen to weild the Light of the Abyss blade. she took it and it glowed firey orange, she crossed it with thieirs and felt her strength come back"LETS DO THIS" they shouted and hopped aboard the Society of Light's main warship the TSOLWS Maelstrom. its voodoo crystals glowed as two wing like things came out the hull on either side as the ship lifted into the air they all looked below at the flames on cuba and padres as airships were half in water half on land and some sunk. "HI HO SILVER AWAYYYYYYYYYYY" Cherie shouted as a portal opened and the ship sailed into it and vanished in a flash. Chapter 5: Battleplans Several Airships were heading across from Romania toward Asia dropping bombs as they went, Albertus stood on the bridge "Another country is waiting to be conquered " he said ominously as he watched the landscape below of towns and forests were blown up, as he smiled sinisterly. Parax swung his Sapphire Curse and sliced apart more shadow soldiers arrived from the main airship "How kmany of these things are there?" Shiprat said fending off several soldiers. a cannon burst rang out and struck one of the airships down into the Nile river. "YeeHaww" as a ship with a blimp attached sailed from above firing more blasts at the armies. "its Oldtimbers" Shiprat said. The skyship landed in the wall of the main base by the Sphinx. "England has been taken, most of our skyships were sabotaged and destroyed. Also i recieved a wire from Marc Cannonshot in America, he says that New York was bombed and taken over." Goldtimbers said. "This is bad but i havent figured out who and whats doing this" he said "Its our old friend" a voice said from behind. It was Bill Plunderbones in spirit form "its Bob we know cause the Caribbean was invaded as well and she tried to corrupt some of us like before." Bill said "how are you here?" Parax said coming from behind the wall. "Im using my spirit powers to communicate with you guys, we escaped and we have the Light weapons and are en route from the Caribbean, but we have been met with several Shadow Airships so far in a effort to stop us" he said "We have Intellegence report from China Emperor Bakana Hookwrecker" Shiprat said "he says that several airships are heading his direction blowing up landscape as they go "News from Russia Jeremiah Garland he says that St. Petersburg was just bombed. "They are taking out the main countries arent they" Parax said. a explosion in background startled them and they all turned toward the North more specs were coming " How many of these dang ships do they have?" Goldtimbers said "Bob is not to smart to pull something like this off, There must be someone else pulling the strings"Bill said. the others agreed. "Guys I know who" Lawrence Daggerpaine said appraoching beyond the wall "Law where did you come from?" Parax said "Been writing another story and travelled to Romania to do it, there i saw from Transylvania a thousand airships lift up and take off in different directions, all bearing the Darkness symbol." he said as he collapsed from exaughstion "Romania??" Shiprat said "ALBERTUS!!" Parax said angrily. Across China with smoke billowing up, The fleet of Strike Airships with a different looking design flew across the terrain spreading darkness from their rotors, with Albertus standing on the Bowsprit of a special looking ship smiling deviously with a twitchy eye. Chapter 6 : Enemies/First Fight The Japanese Empire was just growing in power at the time and not many technological feats but it did had a Society of Light base there, in middle of Tokyo and that was exactly where Albertus was heading. They passed over the Great Wall of China " So majestic and powerful it is "Albertus said from the bowsprit of his airship,Then he pushed a button and the bomb bay door opened and dropped several shadow bombs down below impacting the wall.destroying its towers its form and sending smoke into the air as fires consumed it."Muahhahahah" Albertus laughed. "On To Japan my Friends" He shouted across to the other airship captains. "So its Lord Albertus of Romania doing all this, I didnt even know he was part of The Darkness" Bill said "he must have just joined cause we saw no intentions of this magnitude when we saw him" Goldtimbers said."Message from Davy Hookwrecker , The Great Wall was bombed" Christopher Ironshot said. "More news from St Petersburg" Shiprat said "Garlands escape ship was shot down and he was captured". "Theyr are taking out the main leaders of the countries"Parax said "Billy we have incoming airships" Cherie's voice said from behind "We will get here as soon as possible guys " Bill said and his spirit form disappeared. The Maelstrom's hull was rocked with shadow explosions that threw the guys onto the deck. Keira was sleeping when she was tossed out of bed, she opened the cabin door and shouted "Cant i Get some Rest ". She then saw the 2 airships broadsiding the Ship. "Sorry for waking you but We are KInd of BUSY" Jack said"broadside left" Cherie shouted as the spectral energy balls shot into the hulls of the airship.a figure grabbed a grappling hook on the airship and swung onto the Malestrom and landed in front of the guys she was wearing a black cloak with ears on her head, with a beautfiul face and fangs in her mouth "Kitty??" they said "Yess and this time im staying Bad the way i am " she said hissing and growing her silver claws." So who get to die first" she said looking at each of them. the ship rocked again with a explosion and she lost her balance Keira took the chance and blasted her with a concentrated Eco blast into the mast. She then rammed and pinned her there "Ok so its you then"she said struggling. Kitty gripped Keira's arms sinking the claws into and pushing her back and lifting and throwing her onto the deck. Rich grabebd his Light Curse blade and zapped Kitty with it sending a vortex of lighting around her. "Arghhhhh" she screamed with a unearthly sound.Keira got back up and healed herself with eco and tackled Kitty to the deck "Come on Kitty Dear we are your friends remember" she said. Kitty stopped struggling and just looked at her "Your right"and she reached her clawed hand up and sunk it into back of Keira's neck. "Oh No" Bill said rushing toward them. Keira was then full of shadow energy and her eyes went dark "Now we are freinds forever " Kitty said getting up."I Want Flesh" Keira hissed she pounced on Jack pinning him down and bared her teeth "You'll do" Bill went behind Kitty and headlocked her and slammed into the deck."Ah my dear Billy" Kitty said in his grip "its about time" then she used her hand and grabbed his nuts and pulled them, using her other hand she reached around his neck and did a flip in the air still holding him in her grip and completely flipped him down. she jumped on his stomach and just stood there. "ok Thats it Only i can do that to Billy" Cherie said from the wheel, she turned the wheel viloently and the ship arched to the side knokcing everyone down. Keira fell off Jack and he landed into her at the railing and punched her, she caught his fist and twisted it pushing him back. Kitty lost her balance and Bill took the chnance and rolled into her as she grabbed onto him. Cherie swerved the ship again sednign everyone rolling to the other side, except for Rich who was busy holding onto his cannon. Kitty pushed Bill off and they rolled again wrestling on the swering ship. Keria flung Jack away and she tackled him and bit into his arm , he grabbed her head and pried off his arm. Cherie got something to hold the ship in that swering postion and tackled Kitty off of Billy slicing her nails into her as she did the same.Bill got back up and raced for the wheel, but Keira grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind and bit his back tearing some flesh off, he screamed in pain but delivered a powerful kick to her sending her through the railing crashing right into Kitty and Cherie who were at eachother's throats literrally. Bill moved the ship back into upright postion and fired some broadsides at the second airship inflaming it and sneding the metal contraption into the sea. A Airship stopped above the Forbidden City of China and shot a grapple cable into the golden roof and several darklets swung down and abducted Emperor Bakana Hookwrecker while also bombing the rest of the palace. Keira pinned Cherie down as Kitty sliced into her neck and lapped some of the blood "Time to end it " she said. but Cherie scissored her neck with her legs and flipped her off she sat up and headbutted Keira backward and then grabbed both and plowed them into eachother. "No one Messes with Da Cherie or Billy except me" she said triumphantly and heaved them right through the railing down below into the sea. Bill had healed his back with light energy and healed Jack's and Cherie's wounds giving her a kiss on the cheek. a damaged airship then lifted from below carrying Kitty and Keira looking angrily at the crew of the Malestrom"We shall return" Kitty hissed and the airship turned away and fled. "Ok so whats going on exactly" Rich asked. "Albertus of Romnia is leading these invasions apparently he joined the Scoiety of Darknesse and planned a massive invasion of the Countries with help from Bob"Bill replied. "London has fallen . New York was attacked , Battles are still raging in Egypt, and Russia was atatcked as well most of China". Bill continued. "Ok so what do we do"Rich said getting off his cannon. "First we need the 5th and 6th person to weild the last Light weapons" Bill said "And i think i know who else" Cherie said taking back the wheel. "Set Course to Egypt" Jack said as he drew his blade and made a powerful wind gust come out and move the ship foreward fast."I hope we can do this " Rich said uncertainily to himself. Chapter 7: Japanese Strike The Alarms in the Tokyo Guard Tower went off "Emperor Gunfish we have an update from the massive invasions across the globe" Prime Minister Squidskull said "They say that its Bob and Albertus who are coordinating the attacks"he said. "What are we to do" Davy said as a explosion rocked the palace sending their glass chandelier down smashing "Aww we just fixed that to"Davy said "Come on" Ben said leading him out his fancy doors. When they got outside they saw dark skies and shadows looming over the city. "whoah those are huge Airships" Ben said. They were different looking then the prievious airships but mounted with rockets on the wings and had a shark like shape. The ground near them exploded and rubble from a building crashed into roads. one of the airships approached the palace and sent 3 rockets into it exploding the magnificant structure setting it ablaze. "They will pay for this" Davy said "We need to get to the watch Tower there we can send a wire to the others."Ben said, as they started to race to the tower. Up above in the lead airship that blew up the Palace, Albertus stood aiming a net cannon "There you are " he said menacingly as he trained it on Davy and Ben. Davy pulled out a rocket launcher and shot it up at the Airship following them , it impacted the steel hull with only a dent."Oh thats not good" he said running. "Look Out" ben said ducking as a smaller airship dove down and almost flattened them ,as it shot a bridge down behind."Davy turned in mid jump and shot his rocket at it blowing apart its back fins and rotors, with nothing to move it it plummeted into a building right into the river."Booyah" Davy said. Albertus growled on his airship watching the scene. all across Tokyo smoke billowed up from the destroyed buildings, And new ones burst into flame as bombs were dropped from the strike airships. Finally Davy and Ben got to the tower and started climbing it"Almost there" Ben said finally they opened the hatch and stood in the open window room looking all around at the devastation below. "My proud empire is crumbling" Davy said surveying the carnage.Ben was at work at the telegraph "Send help to Egypt Japan under attack by Darkness New kind of Ai...." he had sent but the signal was disrupted as the main airship appeared above the tower. " Oh No" Ben said. "Im afraid i cant allow that " Albertus's voice said on a loudspeaker. Then a huge crane hook came spiraling and latched into the roof ripping it off, and Albertus slid down it and landed in fornt of them."Launch my Egg Fleet "Davy shouted " Im sorry but your precious fleet was already taken out "Albertus said twirling his moustache with a sneer. "Impossible" Davy said "Anything is possible with the Darkness" Albertus said calmly as his eyes glowed red. "What are you" Davy said fearfully" I am The End"he said in demonic voice. and then a net surrounded Davy and Ben and hoisted them up " And its time for Your End." Albertus said. and the net lifted into the Airship and the doors closed. Chapter 8: Aftermath Over in Egypt the battle still raged on with Parax swinging his mighty Sapphire Curse. "Incoming Message from Japan" Christopher said. "Whats that?" Law said "SEND HELP TO JAPAN UNDER ATATCK BY DARKNESS , NEW KIND OF AI... It then cuts off sir"Christopher said"New Kind of Airship??" Shiprat said "Maybe" Parax said approaching eating a foot he ripped off a guy. A ship was heading down The Nile River, A figure fell off it into the sand near the base as more explosions rocked the pyramids. "Its Mikhail of Russia" Shiprat said helig him up"Garland was captured in the bombing and the rest's escape ships were sabotaged and blown up" he said tired and slumped down as he rest. "What are we going to do??" Goldtimbers said "I dont Know" Law said looking at the horizon of darkness and shapes. London was billowing in smoke and fire as several airships patrolled the skies The London Clock Tower was gone as was Parliment and the Tower Bridge.. The scene over in New York had crashed ship in the river and buildings smashed.Russia was half gone as was China's Great wall and forbiddian city as the emperor Davy Hookwrecker was captured. The Crew of The Maelstrom were racing across the land and sea to Egypt when they received the wire "Japan has been captured" Bill said stunned, They did it They captured each captial and main country" Rich said. On the island of Hawaii, Marc Cannonshot was in the control center when he recived a message saying JAPAN CONQUERED "Assemble the fleet" he said getting up and putting back on his admiral uniform "We need to give them Assistance" he said as his navy was launched from Kuaii with his warship leading the charge. the Shadow Ship arrived at the Tokyo Tower, where Bob and Stardust and Kitty strode onto the platform Albertus was there to greet them " One thing is left Bob said Albertus motioned toward the airship hovering next to the tower inside chained to wall were Jerimah Garland of Russia, Davy Hookwrecker of China and Davy Gunfish of Japan. he turned to the dark sisters and said "Finish it" as he turned away and walked back toward the balcony smiling evily as we walked. behind Kitty bared her fangs and Keira had a hungry look in her eyes and Dusty held a dagger with a cruel smile. the three leaders looked at each other nerviously knowing what was about to happen. the three girls pounced on them with a unearthly screech and Kitty and Keira sunk their teeth into them as Dusty rushed foreward with her dagger. Bob just watched this gruesome scene and also grabbed a dagger from her pocket and stabbed into Garland with a grunt and a smirk theb she stood back as the rest of the girls finished the rest and eating a bucket of fried chicken as she strode to where Albertus stood watching over Tokyo burning. "We did it" Bob said "yes the World belongs to the Darkness now" Albertus said,Then they both laughed Pyschoticly as they said it all across the goble in the cities patrolled by Airships, The Society of Darkness flag was unfurled at the top of Tokyo Tower, as Darklets and Shadow Soilders shouted huzzahs and saluted the flags. For a new dawn was rising the Dawn Of Darkness. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Stories Category:The Dark Category:The Light Category:The Darkness' Revenge